Many electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet devices, portable media players, gaming devices, and the like, include input devices, such as buttons, near the display of the device to receive user input. Often, these input devices require movable components that operate through a hole in the protective cover glass of the display and front face of the device. Sealing elements are then required to prevent dust, liquid, or other contaminants that could damage internal electrical components from entering the enclosure of the electronic device at the hole in the protective cover glass. These sealing elements may increase the size of the space required for the button or may not seal effectively. Furthermore, input devices that require a hole in the protective cover glass may create aesthetically undesirable gaps or breaks at the mating surfaces of the input device and the protective cover glass.